otogifandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 9: Hot Spring Break/Story/Friendship to Dai For/data
Background:11 Poison S. Brew:I wish we could, but... Poison S. Brew:How do you plan to persuade her? She can't even hear what we say from down here. Sola4:True...but this time, I'll keep yelling even after she blows me up in the air! Sola4:The message will get through eventually! After all, it's the thought that counts! Poison S. Brew:That's insane. You don't even have a proper plan! :(Then, maybe if I...) Sola6:H-hey! Master, why are you picking me up? Sola6:...You wanna carry me p-piggyback? :(Here we go!) Sola2:You wanna rush her like this? :I'm gonna climb up Dai with you on my shoulders. Sola6:But Master, this is dangerous! If we fall off, it'll be no laughing matter! :...*WHOOSH*! Sola2:Ahhh! We're gonna get blown a- Sola6:...Wait a minute. We're not getting blown away at all! Poison S. Brew:The weight of both of you combined is enough to keep you planted. Sola1:So THAT was your plan! Incredible! :Hang on, lemme climb a little higher...I want to get right up to her ear! Sola4:Now that she can finally hear me, I'll make sure she listens! Sola4:Hey Dai? Listen. You've gotta stop your rampage! Daidarabotchi:Sola, is that you? B-but... Sola4:If you keep this up you're gonna scare everyone in Hakone away! There'll be no one left to play with, and you'll have nowhere to go! Daidarabotchi:But...I'm used to having no one around...and I've never had anywhere to go... Sola4:That's not true at all! Sola1:You have the potential to make lots of friends! I know you can! Sola1:I'll make sure of it! Daidarabotchi:You, you will? Sola1:I promise! Sola3:All you have to do is let us cleanse you! Daidarabotchi:Okay, okay...you can cleanse me. Sola1:We finally got permission! Master, do your thing! :I perform the cleansing on Dai from Sola's shoulders. Daidarabotchi:Wait a minute... I just remembered something. Daidarabotchi:My name may be "Dai," but I don't have to die alone...! Sola6:Wait, what? Poison S. Brew:The evil energy distorted her memories. Poison S. Brew:So now that it's gone she can remember everything. Daidarabotchi:Before...I used to have lots of friends! Daidarabotchi:But they all stopped visiting ever since the brutes showed up in Hakone... Poison S. Brew:In other words, ever since you got taken over by evil energy. Sola5:In OTHER words, ever since you started turning into a rampaging giant and scaring everyone away. Daidarabotchi:I wonder if I can make it up to them somehow...? :(Of course you can.) :... Sola1:Yeah, that's the spot! The hotel goes right there! Poison S. Brew:We've gotta remove this mountain of dirt, too, so the cars can get through. Daidarabotchi:So... If I keep this up, I can win back everyone's trust, right? Sola3:Absolutely! Poison S. Brew:If you fix everything you destroyed, it'll prove that you're back to your old self again! Sola1:Then all the friends you scared away will start to come back. Daidarabotchi:I like the sound of that! I'll do whatever I can! Sola1:And we'll do our best to help you out! Poison S. Brew:I just can't get over the wonderful view... Sola6:Poppy, get serious! Poison S. Brew:But I finally got the chance to ride on the shoulders of the great and powerful Daidarabotchi! Poison S. Brew:You have to enjoy chances like this when they come your way. Sola1:I guess you're right... :*Ring ring* *ring ring* Sola6:Oh, it's Mikado. Sola1:Hello? Mikado4:Sola. We've got trouble. Mikado9:Sorry to call so suddenly, but your suspension is over. Mikado9:I need you back here, stat. Sola2:What? Did something happen? Mikado4:There's a group of spirits I've had my eye on for some time... Mikado4:And they've finally started to act. Poison S. Brew:You've had your eye on some spirits? Poison S. Brew:Wait, you mean...? Mikado4:Yes. The Twelve Heavenly Generals have started a rebellion. :(Twelve Heavenly Generals...? I've never heard of them before.) Sola1:We haven't told you about them, have we? Sola1:Let me explain! Sola4:The Twelve Heavenly Generals... Sola4:They're the current forms of the twelve spirits once controlled by the famed spirit agent Abe-no-Seimei. Poison S. Brew:They're a real powerful bunch...and now they've started a rebellion? Mikado4:Sure have. Mikado5:They're declaring that this time the "Heike shall win the Battle of Dan-no-ura!," and it's become a royal pain in the butt. Sola2:Wait...did they attack the Bureau of the Occult? Mikado5:No, we're safe...for now. Mikado5:To date, the Twelve Heavenly Generals just seem to be attacking ships all over the country. Mikado4:Anyway, that's not important. Mikado4:What matters is that you get back to the Bureau on the double!